


SLBP Morsels

by Guacameowle



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran
Genre: Body Swap, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, jerking off, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacameowle/pseuds/Guacameowle
Summary: A short collection of ficlets from various SLBP Tumblr prompts





	1. Lesson [Saizo/Reader + Yukimura]

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: How would Saizo react to being walked in on while making love to his S/O? Would he get embarrassed? Would he attempt to hide his S/O’s body? Would he not care and keep going?

When Yukimura had rushed into the room the last thing he had expected to see was you beneath Saizo and moaning. He’d heard the noises and assumed you were in pain and came rushing to aid you only to be awestruck at the sight before him.

He had opened the door forcefully but somehow you were so lost in pleasure you hadn’t noticed you now had an audience. An audience that consisted of a single, very flustered, intrigued, frozen-solid, virgin.

When Saizo’s head had snapped up to look directly at him, he had meant to leave, really he had… until Saizo’s gaze softened and maintained eye contact with him. Saizo began to snap his hips harder and faster into you, the noises you were making causing the blush on Yukimura’s cheeks, neck, and chest deepen in intensity.

His eyes tore away from Saizo’s to look across the room in embarrassment, only to curiously be drawn back as your noises grew louder and needier. Your head was thrown back, sweat coated your body, various bruises littered your shoulders, your legs wrapped around Saizo’s waist trembling with each jerk of Saizo’s hips.

Saizo’s entire back was covered in bright red lines that looked fresh and painful, his body slick with sweat just like when he fought in the field alongside him.

His eyes flickered back to Saizo to see his retainer smiling deviously at him.

Saizo rose up on his forearms, maintaining eye contact with Yukimura the entire time, the thick muscles of his biceps blocking whatever view Yukimura may have had with your chest and began to slam his hips into you harder and faster with the new angle he’d created.

Saizo only broke the gaze when his eyes fell shut as a shudder quaked through him and your body began to tremble more than it had been, your moans transitioning to screams.

When his eyes flashed open again, the intensity had Yukimura stepping back reflexively.

“That’s enough,” Saizo grunted as his hips continued to thrust fiercely, “for one lesson today, Little Lord.” His voice was strained and gruff, an intonation Yukimura had never heard from him.

At recognition of Saizo’s words, your eyes flew open and saw Yukimura standing in the doorway, a blush coating the upper 1/3 of his body. You yelped and threw your arms around Saizo and buried your face into his neck, utterly mortified.

Quicker than he’d ever moved, Yukimura stumbled out of the room, tripping over himself and slamming the door shut, a chorus of stuttered apologies filtering through the air mingling with Saizo’s grunts.

With a smirk, Sazio reached down and pulled your leg up to rest on his shoulder, never stopping the thrust of his hips.

You’d worry about Yukimura later. Besides, he probably could use the lessons.


	2. Finish What You Started [Saizo/Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: How do you think Saizo would react to you trying to Kabe-don him?

He heard you coming from at least a mile away. Really, you were absolutely horrible when it came to sneaking up on someone. He expelled a soft sigh.  
He had expected you to pop up right in front of him at the exact moment you did.

He hadn’t expected you to slam your hands beside his head along the bark of the tree he was leaning against and lean into him in an enticing manner.

His eyebrow rose a trifle, hardly phased at your body language, “To what do I owe this pleasure, little lady?”

Your cheeks flushed as he looked down on you, casually leaning against the tree, unintimidated by your attempt at flustering him. Your, what you had hoped, once intimidating-bordering-on-seductive look faltered to one of confusion. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea after all…

“Y-you’ve been ignoring me? Since you returned…” The conviction in your voice was not as strong as you’d hoped it would be. You felt your hands shaking slightly in your uncertainty.

“Have I now?” He spoke coolly, a faint smirk forming on his lips. Ah, so you were upset he hadn’t given you his attentions.

“Yes. After we… uh… after, I thought that…” You trailed off, your eyes falling from his to stare absently over his shoulder. Perhaps that one time hadn’t meant as much to him as it had to you. This whole idea had been a mistake.

His eyes softened as he looked down upon you as worry flickered across your eyes and face. He swore you’d be the death of him one day. A death he’d readily welcome for you.

With one last quick glance at his eyes you brought your trembling arms down to your sides, “I’m sorry. I… nevermind. I’ll be on my way, Saizo.”

You turned to depart back from the way you’d come.

Cool fingers wrapped around your wrist, tugging and spinning you backwards. When the world around you stopped spinning, your back was now the one against the tree, Saizo hovering over you, his arm bent casually above your head against the tree’s trunk.

His free hand came up to grasp your chin, tilting your face up to him and holding you steady.

“Little lady,” he gave a feathery sigh as his face neared yours, his warm dango-sweetened breath washing over you, “if you come to me with the intent of starting something, at least have the decency to finish it.”

As his lips met yours in a kiss and your eyes fluttered shut you couldn’t help but think, perhaps this had been a good idea after all.


	3. Not-So-Little Lord [Saizo/Yukimura]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Saizo and Yukimura accidentally bumped their heads really hard against each other and switched bodies! What do you think would happen? Would they tell anyone or try to get through the day as each other?

It was a disastrously strange feeling. Even though they were similar in weight and stature, having Saizo in his body was just… wrong.

Saizo on the other hand seemed to be taking it in stride, twisting and turning to look at himself with subtle appreciation.

When Saizo began to run his hands along his new body, Yukimura began to stutter and protest.

“S-s-stop! What are you doing!?” Though it was Yukimura that said it, it was Saizo’s voice aloud. It sounded awkward to his ears. Saizo never sounded like that.

“Be a dear and don’t make me say things like that.” Saizo said it, but it was Yukimura’s voice that was laced with the undertones of soft reprimand, just as awkward to the ears. “And as it just so happens, I’m touching your body. Well, my body.”

“Well, d-don’t!” Yukimura found out Saizo’s body was capable of a blush after all, feeling his cheeks get warm.

“Why not, dear? We’ve seen each other plenty of times in the onsen. How is this any different?” Saizo continued to run his hands up and down his new vessel. “No need to be worried, Little Lord.” At this he cupped himself firmly and squeezed, “Or should I say, Not-So-Little-Lord?”

Yukimura dragged his eyes away from Saizo being so adventurous with his body, the blush still fanning his cheeks.

“Oh, you’re very,” he gave a sigh, “… sensitive here, aren’t you?” Saizo was clearly enjoying this series of unfortunate events too much.

“S-stop t-touching me!” Yukimura was surprised Saizo’s voice could even sound this whiney.

“Clearly, you like it.” Saizo was panting a little, still working his hand across his new, now hardened, cock over his clothing.

Yukimura was used to hearing his own panting, but only when he was the one causing it, and why was Saizo’s body tingling so much. Did that mean Yukimura liked this or Saizo’s body liked this? This was too confusing and it was making his head hurt. Saizo’s head hurt. No, his head. Ugh.

He swung a hand over his eyes in frustration.

He heard loud shuffling and when he brought his hand down he found himself looking directly into Saizo’s eyes… er, well, his own eyes.

“You feel it, don’t you, dear?” He’d never heard his own voice sound so soothing.

He couldn’t bring himself to answer, silently dropping his gaze to look away.

A rough hand came up to tilt his chin up. It was weird seeing his own face this close.

Swiftly, Saizo closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against him and pulling away just as quickly.

Yukimura could only sit there in shock. Had he really just kissed Saizo or had he kissed himself? Or was it both? And why did he like it?

“Hmm, best to save that for later. I’d rather not kiss myself.” Saizo’s words were blunt as he swiftly turned on his heel and began walking away.

At this, Yukimura found he was able to speak again, though still nervously, “W-w-what do you mean ‘later’?”

Saizo paused at the doorway, turning back to look at him, “You’ll see later, dear.”

It would be several days before they managed to switch back somehow, but when they did Saizo made it a point to show Yukimura that having some of the ninja inside of him definitely wasn’t a bad thing.


	4. His Lord's Gift [Shingen/Saizo/Yukimura]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Shingen watching as Saizo pushes Yukimura onto his back and starts making out with him feverishly. They put on a good show as Shingen sips his sake just watching the two beautiful bodies writhe in pleasure before him. Yukkin on the other hand is so embarrassed about having his lord watch, he's practically hoping this ordeal would be over soon when the back of Shingen's hand gently caresses his cheek in appreciation. "You're doing such a good job, you deserve an award as well."

The touch of his lord’s gentle caress against his cheek sends a shiver through Yukimura. He tries to disengage from the kiss, wanting to turn his head to see what his lord intends to do, but Saizo’s hand on his jaw and tongue in his mouth remains unrelenting.

Yukimura can only lay there, stunned and dazed as Saizo’s expert tongue coaxes his to play, twisting and massaging against his own in his mouth. The light of the lantern flickering against the ceiling, flashing against the strands of Saizo’s silver hair partially obstructing his vision. It’s quiet save for the occasional sound of fabric rustling, a soft moan from Saizo or himself, an appreciative hum from his Lord Shingen… but of what he’s not sure.

He feels a new pressure along his chest, a warm hand that wasn’t there before, sliding into the folds of his kimono. His body reacts violently to the new contact, his nerves already at threshold, arcing upward, his heartrate skyrocketing so the sounds of his blood rushing through his ears is deafening. The groan ripped from him is easily caught in Saizo’s mouth and swallowed without a passing thought.

The need to breathe and see what is being done to him has him ripping away from Saizo’s mouth, seeing the ninja’s swollen wet lips, half-lidded eyes, harsh breathing matching his own. In unison, their eyes shift to see their lord, sitting casually, almost bored, next to Yukimura’s hip; his hand lazily trailing back and forth beneath the folds of Yukimura’s kimono, his other arm relaxed against an elevated bent knee.

Shingen doesn’t look at them, doesn’t give notice he’s recognized their eyes are on him. He simply continues to zig-zag his fingertips across his retainer, brushing against nipples, dipping between the valleys of his ribs, ever so slowly pulling the kimono open more and more.

Yukimura can’t breathe. He’s on fire, the warmth of the room drowning him as he gasps for air. The stifling heat of Saizo’s body pressed against him, the burns across his skin from his lord. It’s too much.

Shingen’s hand travels lower, rising and falling with Yukimura’s frantic breathing. Without notice his hand dips skillfully beneath the hakama, quick to find Yukimura semi-erect and pulsating.

Yukimura’s eyes widen in shock at his lord so blatantly touching him, along his cock of all places.

“N-no! Milord! Pl-please, you mustn-“ The firm squeeze along his member has him groaning, his head falling back with a dull thud, his hips jerking into the hand on him. He fights to keep his eyes open, but struggles immensely against the assault of pleasure washing through him.

“Saizo… hush him.” Shingen’s voice is steady, smooth, and unwavering. His lithe fingers work expertly against the younger man, stroking firmly to bring him to full attention.

Saizo, who had been in a daze watching Shingen pull his lover’s cock from his clothing, suddenly registers the words, no the command, that was laid upon him.

His eyes travel up his lover’s body, taking in his now straining erection, the flushed skin, the rapid rise and fall of his taunt muscular belly, and finally his blissful face. There he sees his little lord, disoriented with desire – eyes half-lidded, lips plumped from his kisses. A flicker of jealousy courses through him, wondering if he’d ever sparked such lust in the little lord before.

“You heard him, dear…” His fingers reach once again for Yukimura’s jaw to hold in him place.

“S-saizo…” It’s a lustful whisper that has Saizo smirking. Yes, he’d definitely take care of his little lord, always.

Saizo applies pressure to Yukimura’s cheeks with his fingers and thumb, forcing the younger man to open his mouth as he descends upon him. He forgoes the niceties of a kiss, immediately plunging his tongue into Yukimura’s mouth, once again assaulting him completely.

Yukimura’s body jerks powerfully as all his senses are overwhelmed. Saizo is quick to clasp one of his arms and pin it above his head, never breaking the kiss. Shingen moves placidly to trap the other beneath one of his strong legs, effectively securing Yukimura’s movement save for his legs.

His hips oscillate and billow with each stroke. The hand pumping him rotating between soft and firm touches, fast and slow paces, teasing and demanding strokes.

His tongue makes every effort to follow the pace Saizo has set, winding and pressing back as best he can, earning a moan from the ninja every few attempts. Once he stops resisting the kiss, the callused hand at his chin travels down his neck, brushing the skin there and teasing his ears.

His movements are wanton and unrestrained, focused solely now on finding release. His legs aid him in rising his hips higher, humping faster, pressing harder into the hand on him. More, he needs more. Almost…

A strangled whimper falls into Saizo’s mouth before the ninja pulls back from the kiss, giving Yukimura time to gasp for air. He takes a moment to look down to see how his little lord is fairing against the great Tiger of Kai.

Shingen’s moments are calculating, decisive, and even. The twists of his wrists perfectly timed, the brush of his fingers along the head of the erect cock decided, the stroke of the digits down the length powerful. Yukimura’s hips elevate and fall in time with the strokes, his kimono and hakama falling from his body, leaving his half-naked, strong, sculpted form dancing and rolling in the flickering lantern light.

Saizo can tell he’s close. The trembles in his legs, the harshness of his breathing, the series of moans pouring from him. It’s a symphony Saizo has conducted often.

He looks back to his little lord’s face to see his eyes closed tight, lost in the pleasure being bestowed on him. Saizo feels robbed at seeing the brilliance of his lover’s eyes, suddenly calling out to him to open them.

With every effort, Yukimura manages to open his eyes, finding Saizo directly before him. The intensity of his lover’s gaze bringing a moan from his throat.

Saizo’s lips crash to his again, coaxing his mouth open once more, finding his tongue eagerly and sucking on it in time with the motions of his body.

Saizo’s hand along Yukimura’s arm above his head, travels to interweave his fingers with his lover, returning each harsh grasp and tug with one of his own.

Yukimura’s eyes roll back and shut as his body falls victim to being pulled in every direction. His hips stutter against the lord tiger’s hand, cock throbbing, balls tightening as his release dissects through him. Saizo, as always, there to catch his groans along his tongue.

He feels the warm streaks of his release fall across his abdomen as his hips fall to the ground, the hand on him giving a few final pumps before releasing him.

Saizo pulls away from his lover’s mouth, using his free hand to wipe his lips with the back it as he lifts himself off of Yukimura.

Saizo watches as Shingen gives a quick lick of a finger before picking up the sake and pouring himself another cup, all the while releasing Yukimura’s arm from beneath his leg.

“You certainly are a young thing, Yukimura. You lasted much longer than I had expected.” Shingen’s words are teasing, light with affection he clearly has for his young retainer.

Yukimura continues to gasp for air, unable to reply to his lord’s comment while still in the state of recovery.

Saizo seizes the moment for his own.

“Ah, perhaps you’ve become unskilled in your old age, milord.” There’s no genuine malice in his tone, but it causes Shingen’s head to turn sharply to him regardless.

“Oh? And you could do better, Lord Assassin?” It’s a challenge Saizo is more than willing to accept.

His hand runs freely down his lover’s body, following a familiar path, sweeping through the essence another man has managed to make him spill until he clasps the still hardened flesh with care. A soft recognizable moan from below him saturates the air.

“Yes.”


End file.
